


Best Enemies, Doctor, Best Enemies

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wakes up in a motel room to find, guess who, The Master on the other side of the bed! How hell did he get there?! Find out in the upcoming series! :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He did the Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thisll be a shortish series about the Doctor and the Master. Enjoy :3 1st Series! Silly little series. ^3^
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: First chapter, The Doctor tries to cope with the realization, The Master's really here, and he did him last night.  


* * *

The Doctor awoke in what appeared to be a motel bedroom and yawned. He sat up and stretched. He immediately noticed he was naked down to his boxers and the room smelled of sex. Also, his body was sore. Oh no. He noticed a lump under the sheets. He gasped. He did it last night, with, a man?!?! He tugged lightly at the covers so not to wake his mysterious partner. As soon as he saw who was under it he moaned in dismay which nearly woke his lover. His partner groaned in morning grogginess and turned over in his sleep. The Doctor tried to go over what went on the night before but had no memories of it. The Master yawned and stretched, purring into his musty pillow. The Doctor couldn't help but smile. He watched The Master closely, not out of caution but out of how adorable he looked sleeping. His clothes were scattered and his hair was messy. The Doctor cooed lightly. He wasn't that bad when he was sleeping and not destroying the universe but The Doctor knew when he awoke that there would be hell to pay. The Doctor scavenged the room for anything to tie The Master down and found a pair of handcuffs under the bed. Also some half-used lube and a couple sex toys. He shivered at what could've happened. He crept over to the sleeping Master and locked one cuff on the bedpost. He carefully lifted The Master's left hand and locked it in a cuff as well. The Master snorted which made The Doctor jump and drop his hand. The Master groaned and rubbed his eye with his right hand. He soon found handcuffs shackled to his left wrist and growled, very animal like. "Who the fuck-" he opened his eyes to see a terrified Doctor backing away slowly. "What the fuck!" He looked down to see he was stripped down to his boxers. His combined rage and confusion made him lash out at The Doctor. He grabbed at The Doctor's limbs with the intention of ripping them off. He caught hold of The Doctor's left leg. He dug his nails deep into the flesh and pulled. The Doctor yelped and pulled away. The Master was still raging mad when The Doctor moved over to him, dodging blows, trying to calm him the only way he knew how. The Doctor locked lips with The Master and forced his tongue into his mouth. He explored the region with his tongue, then pulled off to nip at The Master's lips. The Master snarled and bit The Doctor's bottom lip, tearing at the flesh. The Doctor yelped and backed away, but straddled The Master. He held his right hand down and kissed The Master again, doing his best to calm him down. The Master roared and bit The Doctor's tongue. When The Doctor yelped and backed away a bit, The Master freed his right arm and grabbed a hold of The Doctor's neck. He squeezed with all his strength as The Doctor coughed and sputtered in his grasp. The Doctor was able to grab The Master's hand and push it away. He got up and scoured the room for anything more to tie The Master down. He found another pair of handcuffs in an old cardboard box. How convenient. The Doctor quickly locked the cuff around The Master's right wrist and the bed post. The Master roared in rage and kicked at The Doctor with all his might. The Doctor grabbed A napkin from what looked like a fancy restaurant and tied it over The Master's eyes. The Master hissed strongly and jingled the handcuffs. 

About an hour later, The Master began to speak to try and convince The Doctor to let him go. "Okay Doccy, I'm better now, you can let me go..." The Doctor didn't answer which enraged The Master. "Doctor, let me go!" the Master said trying to hide the hints of rage in his voice. When The Doctor didn't answer, The Master roared in rage and kicked blindly. "Doctor let me out of this fucking bed or I'll!" The Master paused. "Your not here. Are you?" With no answer or sense of The Doctor, The Master groaned and jingled the cuffs in defeat. 

Meanwhile, The Doctor was out looking for something The Master could eat as well as figuring out how the hell he got there. He thanked the butcher for the doe carcass and started walking back to the cruddy motel they had supposedly found last night.

The Doctor opened the door slowly to find The Master snoring up a storm. "Jesus Master! Of all times!" The Master jolted awake, sensing the bonds, and groaned. "Let me ouuutttt..." the Master moaned. "You tried to kill me half bound, much more free? Psh. You must be-" "Mad? Mental? Insane? Have you not met me?" the Master smiled slyly. The Doctor sighed and placed the carcass on the chair by the desk. The Master sniffed the air. "Brought me food, eh? Finally. I'm absolutely starving." "Doe carcass, need to cook it first." "Doe? Petite size so I don't get fat? How sweet." The Master cooed. "Now if you could just let me go so I can eat my 'fancy' meal," The Master shook the cuffs. "Ill be on my way." "No can Do," The Doctor replied "But I will take the napkin off." The Master growled. The Doctor cautiously moved over to The Master and took of the napkin. "That all?" The Master complained. "Yep. At least until I figure out how you got here." he trailed off in thought. "Well if your gonna treat me like a dog, I'll act like one." The Master hissed. "FEED ME!" The Master screamed. "Bark bark! He's starving me! Someone help!" The Doctor covered the Master's mouth with his hand. "Shush now. We're in a motel." As soon as The Doctor dropped his hand The Master blabbed out more ridiculous shouts. "Help me! I've been kidnapped! Oh he's trying to molest me!" The Master moaned. The Doctor hissed and pulled The Master into a kiss. The Master kicked and shrunk away. The Doctor pulled away. "Fuck off!" the Master yelled and kicked The Doctor in the leg. "Oo so close. " the Master grinned. "Stop! This kind of behavior wont get you free you know." "Your not my mum, or authority for that matter." the Master paused. "He's raping me! HELP!" the Master sniggered. "Shush!" the Doctor balled up the napkin and shoved it in his mouth. He grabbed a small piece of ripped cloth and tied it over the make shift gag. The Master jerked and groaned. "Stop it Master! You brought this on yourself." 

The moment he heard a knock on the door was the moment when he gulped  and shuddered. The Master snickered and yelped purposefully. The Doctor got up and slowly moved to the door. There, was were he saw, through the peep hole, a few police officers. He gulped and unlocked the latch from the lock....

* * *

Thanks for reading! Or skipping to the end to see if there was a next button or to read the end notes for some reason. Well there is! :D Be sure to look out for new chapters! Updates will be slow. ;-;


	2. Deeper into the mystery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tries to figure out what happened last night only to find a sticker that he made in his latest past regeneration. The only one in existance. Other than the one the Master ripped up.

  
Author's note: The Doctor tries to figure out what happened last night only to find a sticker that he made in his latest past regeneration. The only one in existance. Other than the one the Master ripped up.  


* * *

He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. "Hello officers! What can I Do ya for?" the Doctor asked nervously. "Well we've received some Intel that two thieves rented a room in this motel last night. We wanted to know if you've seen any suspicions around in the past 24 hours." "Ehm. What did the intruders look like?" the Doctor coughed nervously. "One man was said to have on a Bowtie. The other in a dark hoodie." Good thing the Doctor hadn't worn his Bowtie out when he gotten the doe. "Well i'll be sure to inform you if I see anything suspicious." "Sure thing. We might be back in The next 24-48 hours to make sure there isnt anything here." "What did they steal If you don't mind me asking." "Tons of notes. Enough to fill up an entire room." the Doctor gulped. He hadn't been in the TARDIS lately. "May we ask why there is a wrapped carcass in your room?" the Doctor went white. "Big family very very big. Its a doe! Yes now thank you officers and good luck!" the Doctor closed the door hurriedly and locked it. He breathed a sigh of relief.  He eyed the Master carefully and stood by the bedside. He slowly removed the gag to see an evil mocky smirk upon his face. "Well, looks like we were robbers last night." the Doctor sighed and muttered in Gallifreyan. "It's probably in the TARDIS, you know. The money." The Doctor sighs again and sits on the bedside. "Not so terrified of me now, are you?" "I've got bigger problems. We robbed a bank last night. Who knows what else we did!" "Dont jinx us, Doctor." The Master frowned. The Doctor put his head in his hands and tried to think of last night. "Master, Do you remember anything from last night?" The Master shook his head. "Think!" The Doctor slapped the side of the Master's head. "Excuse me, Brave heart, the Doctor's out right now. I'll leave a message if you'd like." "Just think Master. What did we Do last night." "Snogged obviously. And I'm still naked FYI." "I know. Don't worry I havent looked." the Doctor smirked. "This one seems to have a backbone then, eh?" the Master remarked. "Indeed I Do and always have." "Oh please! Your ten was sexy but he was a powerless, blundering pansy. Did I mention sexy?" the Master winked. "Yes I was indeed, sexy. Sexy with a backbone." "You think I mean literally, stupid?" "Oi!" "Oi!" "Oi.." "And most of all you were a sub. Sub Sub Sub." "Was not!" "My subby wubby Doccy woccy." the Master sniggered. The Doctor pouted and crossed his arms. "Okay maybe the sub, but still sexy, right?" "Desperate much?" the Master rolled his eyes. "I suppose so." the Doctor smiled. "There we go. Anyway, I-" "Doctor what's that, on your neck." the Doctor stumbled over to the mirror and revealed his neck showing signs of bruising and cut marks but that was normal for a drunk sex night. "What?! where?" "There's a sticker on your lapel." the Doctor looked down to see a harmless little sticker stuck to his lapel. "So?" "It's a question mark, the only time I ever saw one like that was when you have one to me on my stupid present for my birthday. Wanted to rip you in two. You were clueless then. But sexy." the Master made sure to add. "So...." "You said you made it yourself, one of a kind. Blah blah blah." "So?" "You idiot." "Wait you listened?" "Hardly." the Doctor couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest that something was wrong. 

He had a feeling that the Master was a bit more calm so he decided, with the longest of thought, to uncuff one of his cuffs. One. And stay a distance of 10 feet minimum. "Oh how generous you are Doccy." the Master pursed his lips and gave an air kiss. "Now, we have to figure out what happened last night Master. We might've killed somebody!" "Again I bring you back to," the Master pointed out the sticker the Doctor had restuck to the mirror. "One of a kind, only one in the whole universe." "Again I point you to, So?" "Doctor, you idiot. Your the only one who could've given yourself that. You said you made two, just Incase I ripped one up. I did." the Master smirked. The Master had a point. "Then again a prancing unicorn from Chocolatetown could've given it to you." "Master! This is serious!" Then he heard the uncoordinated yelp come from the closet...

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Or skipping down to the end to see of there was a next button or read the end notes for some reason. Well there is! Enjoy the next chapter! Sorry for slow updates. ;-;


	3. So, there are two Doctors?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds an unexpected surprise in the closet. ;3

  
Author's note: The Doctor finds an unexpected surprise in the closet. ;3  


* * *

The Doctor gulped and tip-Toed over to the closet. He slowly turned the doorknob and looked inside. To his dismay, he saw what looked like a very uncoordinated Doctor, wide eyed and completely terrified, chained to a hook in the wall. He was gagged and almost naked except for his boxers. The Doctor groaned and moved in to untie him. As soon as he touched the other Doctor, he gave a cry of pain as a jolt of shock shot up his arm and Into every  part of his body. He hissed and pulled away. "The paradox would be to big....Master can you untie me?" the Master sniggered. "What makes you think I will?" "Because you like me." "I like you helpless and bound as you are. Stay that way." at the sound of the Master's voice, ten jumped and pleaded with his eyes. Eleven smiled at himself and slowly removed the cloth on his mouth, carefully so that he wouldn't touch his younger selves skin. "There we go. Hello Doctor!" ten whimpered and nudged eleven's arm. "What?" "I'm scared..." "Why?" "The Master...last night," "What what did he do to you-us?" "He-" "You don't think I can hear you two?" the Master butted in. "Hush now." Eleven smiled and got up, walking to the Master. "So, your the only one who can untie me, which I know won't happen so, what should I do? Any ideas smartarse?" "Oi. I can still rip you face off." "Aye." "Well you can sonic it." ten whispers. Eleven smiles. "Oh I'm a genius!" eleven grabs for his sonic where it would usually be and is downed to find it non existent. He momentarily checks the room to find it no where. "I lost it." "Oh that's so me." ten sighs. "Didn't you throw it out the window?" the Master gestures. Eleven clambers over to the window and opens it wide. He looks down to see both sonics laying in perfect mint condition on the rocky grass. "Oh." he grabs for them hooking his feet to various miscellanea. He mouths a cry of joy as he captures them in his grasp. He turns back to ten and enhances the setting, aims it, fires. 

* * *

Thanks for reading! Or skipping to the end to read the end notes for some reason. Or to see if there was a next button. Well there is! Sorry for the Drabble up dere. I'm just not feelin it. :P maybe next week.


	4. Paradoxes withing black holes within teletubbies?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble .-. Really slow update. Also tried new format. :D almost forgot about dis ;-; sorry guise.

  
Author's note: Another drabble .-. Really slow update. Also tried new format. :D almost forgot about dis ;-; sorry guise.  


* * *

Ten rubs his wrists and smiles lightly at himself. 

"So," the Master says. 

"So."

"Idiot. Aren't you going to explain to me I'm creating paradoxes inside paradoxes. Multiplosions within black holes. Yada Yada."

"Oi, you still watch the Teletubbies."

"TV's inside their stomachs!"

Ten clears his throat. 

"The Master is right. We Do have to put me back or else."

"Oh your no fun."

"'snot what you said last night."

"Oi! Both of you."

"Yes mummy dearest?" the Master purred. 

"Oo. I really shouldn't."

Eleven sighed and aimed.   
~~~~  
"Oo, now look at that." 

The Master smiled cunningly and flicked the cuffs of his wrist. 

"What are you doing?!" 

Ten looked like he wanted to murder eleven. 

"It's the only thing I can Do. I can't leave him here with you while I check the TARDIS."

"You could've done so many other things!"

"Boys, boys. You can both have me. Just as soon as we sort out who's first."

* * *

Thanks for read. Or skipping to the end to read the end notes for some reason. Or to check for day damn next button. Btch be patient. Plzz. o3o soon my sweet. Soooon.


End file.
